Quilladin (Pokémon)
|} Quilladin (Japanese: ハリボーグ Hariborg) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Quilladin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It is largely covered in an armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is green in coloration with two large spines jutting out like ears. These spines and its pointed tail have red tips, and there are banded segments on the back of the shell. The lower half of the body is brown, and it has a three-pointed patch of fur decorating the front. Quilladin's stubby limbs are brown, but the top surfaces of the arms are protected by green, banded armor. It has three white, clawed digits on its hands and two on its feet. The face is exposed and unarmored, being light brown in color. It has a small, pink nose and a pointed snout, with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending out like hair. Brown triangles mark its cheeks. Quilladin also has wide eyes, buck teeth, and usually wears a cheerful expression. Quilladin is not aggressive and never starts fights, although it is known to exercise its lower body by running into other Quilladin. When it is forced to defend itself, it relies on its shell to deflect attacks, before counterattacking with its sharp quills. In the anime Major appearances Quilladin made its physical debut in Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!, where it developed a crush on Serena's Eevee before being rejected. It then tried its luck on a wild with no success. Minor appearances Quilladin debuted in Summer of Discovery! on a Pokévision video icon. A Quilladin appeared in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, when it evolved from and then into . Two Quilladin appeared in the movie proper, one during a flashback, where both were seen as among the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Quilladin appears as a Pokémon card played by Hiroshi. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , Marisso, evolved into Quilladin in Quilladin Stands. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 187}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Needle Arm|Grass|Physical|60|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |''}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=651 |name2=Quilladin |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=652 |name3=Chesnaught |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Quilladin is the only Pokémon whose name begins with Q that was not introduced in Generation II. Origin Quilladin seems to be based on a combined with a . It may also draw inspiration from "armored" mammals such as , , and . Its bulky, rotund appearance is possibly a reference to the that protect the nuts of chestnut trees. Name origin Quilladin may be a combination of and . Its name may also derive from pangolin, which itself is derived from the Malay word pengguling, meaning "something that rolls up." Hariborg may be a combination of 蝟 harinezumi (hedgehog), 防具 bōgu (armor), and bogue (French for chestnut shell). In other languages , , and |fr=Boguérisse|frmeaning=From and |es=Quilladin|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Igastarnish|demeaning=From , , and |it=Quilladin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=도치보구 Dochibogu|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=胖胖哈力 Pàngpànghālì|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=肥仔哈力 Fèihjíhālihk|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=क्वीलादीन Quilladin|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квилладин Kvilladin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related Articles * Marisso External links |} de:Igastarnish es:Quilladin fr:Boguérisse it:Quilladin ja:ハリボーグ zh:胖胖哈力